Phone call
by Saku And Haru
Summary: What happens when Sasuke is miles away from his wife and is feeling all hot and bothered? Well he uses technology. ;) (im not good at summaries lol) My first Sasusaku fic. Oneshot.


**Saku: Yo! Ive hit major writer's block in Red. I know how to end but i cant figure out how to..y'know.. get there. =_= Anyways SasuSaku is my major OTP since the first day i saw Naruto back when i was 13. I've always read countless SasuSaku smut fanfics and always wanted to write one. The idea for this fanfic has been bugging me inside my head for a long time lol so here it is. Enjoy~ ^_^**

 **Dislaimer: The writer doesnt own Naruto. If she did Sasu-baka would've never went on the stupid redemption journey after coming back no matter what the reason.**

 **Warnings: The following fanfic is rated M and will contain mature things. Dont like? DOnt read. You have been warned.**

 **.. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ..**

Its been almost a month since Uchiha Sasuke left his wife Sakura and little daughter Sarada in konoha on his journey to search for the new threat. He's currently in the land of iron. He just arrived here and although he still needs to go further he has to take rest. There are some people here who know him and he'd rather not meet them by actually going inside the village so he goes to the forest near the village and sets up camp near a plain. After setting up a fire, putting out his sleeping bag and setting up traps for intruders he lies down on the makeshift bed. He falls asleep a minute later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **"Sasuke-kun.."**

Her voice is low as she whispers his name. Shes standing in the middle of the stream. She's wearing a thin white gown that's wet and sticking to her skin showing every single detail of her body.

He's standing in front of the stream. He slowly walks into the stream ans goes to stand in front of her. His hands reach out and are placed on her waist as he pulls her closer, pressing their bodies together.

 **"Sakura.."**

He whispers her name hotly. His pants feel too tight and she looks so fucking beautiful. The moonlight is shining on her heart shaped face making it glow. Her pink hair is sticking to her face. He lifts his hand to her face letting his fingers brush some of the stray hair to the side so that he can look into her eyes. Her beautiful emerald eyes which were now turned into a darker color, almost a forest green, exclaimed her feelings for him. Yet she still decided to convey them through those plush pink lips of hers.

 **"Sasuke-kun... i want you.."** She raises her soft hands cupping his cheeks and oh so slowly presses a chaste kiss on his lips.

 **"I want you so bad..."**

Her words sound like honey to him. He closes his eyes for a mere second when she kisses him. His hands move up from her waist along her arms and two her shoulders where he hooks his fingers in the straps of her dress and pulls them down. The wet thin material slowly peeling off her skin to reveal Her soft perky breasts which he always loved to caress. Her peachy pink nipples standing up to his attention.

He's still gawking at her breasts when he feels her hand on his crotch. **"Sasuke-kun.. youre so hard.."** She says while running her tongue along his jawline.

 **"Its your fault its like that... "** She lets out a soft giggle when he says that. **"Then.. i guess I should take care of it.."** She says hotly and then goes down on him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasuke wakes up in cold sweat with a start. He's panting hard as he looks around himself checking his perimeters. He lets out a relieved sigh but his relief is short lived as he groans in frustration, remembering his dream.

 **"Shit.."** He mumbles as he looks at the tent between his legs. His pants feel too tight. He curses himself for not being in Konoha right now where he has a more than willing wife to take care of this situation.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, He goes to the stream near him and splashes some water on his face. He sits down and hopes it goes away so that he can sleep again. This was his fourth dream this week. He's been having this erotic dreams about Sakura more frequently now. The one he just had was definitely the most intense out of all the previous ones. Because..

Its been half an hour since he woke up from the dream and it still wasn't going away. He couldn't blame his libido. He was at his limit. Usually in his previous dreams , he woke up before he could even penetrate her. But this time... this time after she sucked him off, he took her and he was so close. So fuckin close but the dream ended leaving him hot and bothered.

He's fuckin horny right now. And although he would never admit it out loud, He missed her. He had gotten too used to her presence in the past sighs and decides that he needs to take care of it if he wants to sleep.

But he cant do it like this. He needs some push. His pride is too big to let him fap in a forest fantasising about someone even if that person is his wife. He wasnt a teenager anymore damnit. He'd rather have Sakura talk to him through it.

He blinks.

He quickly grabs his bag rummaging through it before pulling his phone out. He checks it and sighs in relief when he sees that its charged. He stares at the screen and operates it to open to her number. He wonders if the call would connect. He presses the dial button.

It rings.

' **so it works..'** he muses. He keeps hearing the tone. His free hand goes to his pants unzipping it and letting himself free. Ge gets annoyed when she isnt picking up. He frowns and is about to hang up when..

 **"Hello..?"** Its her voice. It sounds muffled life she was asleep and woke up by his call.

 **"Sakura..."** he whispers breathlessly. His hand takes hold of his dick.

 **"Anata..!?** " Sakura is full awake and surprised. He never calls her.

 **"is that you Anata?"** She hears some labored breathing.

" **H-hn..."** His hand slowly moves up and down.

 **"Sasuke-kun.. what's wrong..?"** She asks concerned.

 **"Sakura..."** he whispers hotly. **"Are you alone right now..?"**

She feels goosebumps on her neck at his voice. **"Well Sarada is sleeping next to me. It is three in the morning. Sasuke-kun...are you-?"**

 **"Go somewhere where no one can hear or see you"** He interrupts her.

 **"E-eh? okay..."**

He hears some rustling and moving around and then a door lock clicking. His hand gripping himself impatiently.

 **"Okay im alone now.. Sasuke-kun are y-"**

 **"Take off your clothes.."** He interrupts her.

 **"W-what!? Why!?"** He can practically hear her blushing from the sound of her voice.

 **"Just do it..hurry up..!"** He groans out.

He hears some rustling of clothes. He can sense her hesitation. **"All of them.."** He whispers hotly.

 **"Its done..."** She says in a low voice.

 **"Good...talk to me.."** His hand continues to move. **"And touch yourself while doing so"**

 **"Sasuke-kun...!"**

 **"Sakura..."** He says lowly. **"I need you.."**

 **"Sasuke-kun.."** She starts to whisper into the phone running her free hand along her body. **"I miss you so much... I wish you were here right now so you could see how.."** He hears a gasp making his breath hitch. **"How..wet..i am right now...mmnn.."** She lets out a lingering moan. His hands starts moving fast.

 **"Keep taking... im close.."** He says breathlessly. His release was close. Only needed a little more push.

 **"Ah~ Sasuke-kun..I feel so naughty...Im touching myself thinking of you...Im thinking of you holding me against the wall...your body joined with mine.. We're moving together.. like one being.. mmh... I love it when you bite my neck Sasuke kun..."**

He can hear squelching noises both from her side and from between his own legs. His hand moving fast.

 **"Sasuke-kun...im...im coming... i love you so much...!"** She moans his name again and again as she cums.

 **"Sa-sakura...!"** He lets out her name through gritted teeth as he climaxes. Spurts of cum shooting out of his dick onto his hands and abdomen.

There are sounds of harsh breaths from both sides. Finally, they manage to catch their breath.

 **"Sakura I-"**

He is interrupted. **"Mama...Sarada..pee.."** His lips curve into a soft smile as he hears his daughter's voice. He hears some flustered movement.

 **"J-just a minute honey mommy is almost done..!"** Theres rustling of clothes as she's probably getting dressed. She suddenly remembers she's still holding the phone. **"Ah Sasuke-kun! Do you want to talk to Sarada? Hello..? Sasuke-kun? Are you-"**

 **Beep.**

He hangs up. Finally sighing while looking down at his limp cock. He cleans himself up and feeling satisfied, gets comfy again this time falling into a peaceful sleep. Now he knows what to do next time he feels horny again.

. **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Saku: lol! xD I hope all you readers liked it! Please leave a review and tell me how it was~ 3 *throws out cookies***

 **p.s: For those who dont know 'Anata' means 'darling' or 'honey'. Its something wives use to call their husbands. ^_^y**


End file.
